Crazy Ramblings of CrescentStar & YoukoFoxglove
by YoukoFoxglove and CrescentStar
Summary: What do you get when you cross two insane otaku's with a magic artifact? A dream Come true! Join CrescentStar & YoukoFoxglove on their adventures with different anime bishounen! *CHAPTER 2 UP* hehe finally decided to update. R+R please
1. Default Chapter

Neither CrescentStar nor I own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Ball Z. We wish that we did, but we don't. Yoshihiro Togashi and Akira Toriyama do however, own them. We don't. Hope you enjoy the story now that we're finished with the stupid disclaimer!  
  
The Crazy Ramblings of CrescentStar and YoukoFoxglove  
  
Once upon a time, there were two lovely girls who loved Anime. They watched anime constantly, and they even dreamed about hot anime guys at night. Well, one day, the two girls got together and decided that it would be so much more fun if they could actually meet their favorite characters. So the girls (who were human and kitsune, respectively) used some of the major powers of the universe and created a magickal, airy void. With this void, they could draw forth anime people. There was only one drawback; however- they could only draw forth males. This didn't bother the girls too much, so they sat in CrescentStar's living room and decided that they were going to test their new "toy" out.  
  
"Thank Kami, I thought that the scene would never be set up!" YoukoFoxglove said dryly, rolling her eyes. CrescentStar nodded her head sympathetically.  
  
"Well, the story is starting now, so I guess we should start trying to use our airy void thingy." She said, her eyes shining with excitement. YoukoFoxglove grinned at her and nodded. She reached into the bag, only to pull out a very surprised Hiei and Kurama (from YYH). They looked around in amazement, their eyes bulging out when they saw the two girls. The first girl was tall, with shiny, long black hair that fell to her waist, and two little fox ears peeking out of the top. She had three black tails that swished around her waist impatiently, and her green eyes shone with specks of gold. Her blood red dress stopped just above her knees. The second girl was also tall but had long dark blue hair in a braid with a blue ribbon holding it together. She wore a dark blue skirt that reached her knees and a light blue blouse with small rhinestones on it that formed the shape of a water droplet. Her navy blue eyes shimmered with tints of silver in them. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the kitsune launched herself at Hiei. At about the same time, Crescent had launched herself at the very surprised youko. Before the two bishies could do anything they were being held firmly within the girl's arms. They looked at each other and sweatdropped: 'what in the hell was going on?' they wondered.  
  
"I wuv you Hiei-chan!" Foxglove cried out as she glomped and huggled the fire demon. Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm.... Hiei...I feel so bad for u right now!" CrescentStar said mildly as she continued to huggle Kurama tightly about the neck.  
  
"Hn. Tell me about it. Although I must say that I am more pleased than Kurama right now. You're choking him half to death!" Crescent looked at the poor bishie that she had in a headlock.  
  
"I am happy. How about you, Kurama, you happy?" she asked. Kurama made a few wheezing noises before answering.  
  
"Happy...can't breathe..." his face suddenly began turning blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"OOPS, Gomen nasai!" Crescent said, releasing Kurama from her evil headlock. He fell to the ground and began gulping up all the air that his lungs could handle. Meanwhile, Foxglove was busy holding Hiei tightly and stroking his gravity-defying hair.  
  
"I wuv so much, Hiei-chan! I am going to love you and pet you and keep you, and I will name you George...." Hiei sweatdropped at that.  
  
"...George?!" he squeaked. Foxglove looked at him for a minute.  
  
"Well.... Maybe not George...." she said to herself. Hiei facefaulted.  
  
"GEORGE?" CrescentStar squealed, about to die from laughing, " Where'd u get that from?" Foxglove looked over from her glomping. Hiei gave Crescent a look of relief. He turned back to Foxglove and spoke to her.  
  
"Um... will you get off me now, onegai?" He said, gritting his teeth at the "please" part.  
  
CrescentStar looked on, amused. "I don't think she will anytime soon. Hiei shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Hn." He replied, as YoukoFoxglove stroked his hair and purred. Hiei turned to look at her again. "Why are you purring, if you're a fox?" She stared at him.  
  
"We can purr. All kitsune's can purr, we just don't do it for anybody that asks. Kurama can purr. Beside this is our story, and if we wanna purr, we can!" she smirked at him after her little speech.  
  
"Hn" was Hiei's only reply. YoukoFoxglove suddenly began pouting. She let Hiei go, and he bounded to the other side of the room, away from the two insane girls.  
  
"Fine, Hiei-chan, if I can't glomp you, then I'll just have to glomp.She reached into the airy void.. "Piccy-chan!" she yelled. She pulled out a stunned Piccolo from the void (DBZ). The Namek warrior looked around wildly at his new surrounding.  
  
"What in the hell is going on!" he shouted angrily, looking at the two females and two males in the room with him. "How the hell did I get here!" YoukoFoxglove looked at him slyly.  
  
"Who is he?!?!" Hiei called from his corner of the room. No one was listening (A/N: poor Hiei-chan!).  
  
"I brought you here, because I love you!" she cried dramatically. CrescentStar giggled at her friend. Right now, she had Kurama laying down beside her, as he got his ears scratched. He was purring contentedly. Hiei was still in the corner, glowering at everyone in the whole room.  
  
Piccolo was dumbstruck at the crazy kitsune's declaration of love. He looked around wildly, his eyes suddenly falling on the mystical air void. He immediately tried to make a dive for it. Before he could though, YoukoFoxglove yelled something in the air, and the airy void suddenly grew dark. Piccolo hit the void head first, but he didn't make it through. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked himself. YoukoFoxglove smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's simple, sweetie, I sealed up the void. We can pull as many bishies out as we want, but only we decide if and when you go back!" CrescentStar sweatdropped.  
  
"How'd she do that?" Kurama whispered to CrescentStar. CrescentStar just shook her head slyly.  
  
"We have magical powers. You must all surrender to our powers!" CrescentStar said in an ominous, spooky, echo-y voice. All trembled at her might.  
  
"Are you having fun, Crescent? YoukoFoxglove asked lazily, as she sat on the Namek's lap, playing with the antennae on his forehead. Crescent looked over from playing with Kurama's silver tail.  
  
"Yup." She replied, smiling. "Hey, let's end the chapter here, okay? Then we can have more fun next time." YoukoFoxglove nodded.  
  
"Okay, The End, go away until there's another chapter, and then come back and read it." YoukoFoxglove said sharply, as she looked at the readers (A/N: that's you!). Piccolo and Hiei looked hopefully at the readers.  
  
"Help us! Please, help us!" They cried out suddenly to the readers. YoukoFoxglove and CrescentStar looked at the readers, glaring and shaking their heads.  
  
"Don't even think about it. But please feel free to review, in fact, please review, and we'll give you more insanity."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue for chapter one: Well, what did you think? We tried to make it insane, but we need some reviews. The only rule is NO FLAMES, we do not pay attention to them, and they hurt people's feelings, so just keep your hurtful comments to yourself. With that said, please review, and we hope that you enjoyed it! 


	2. 

Neither CrescentStar nor I own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Ball Z. We wish that we did, but we don't. Yoshihiro Togashi and Akira Toriyama do however, own them. We don't. No matter how much we try to con them into changing the copyright over to us. we still don't own them. Now on with Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The Crazy Ramblings of CrescentStar and YoukoFoxglove  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kurama, Hiei and Piccolo all woke up hoping that what had happened yesterday was all a dream.  
  
"Please let it be a dream. Oh Inari please let it be a dream." Kurama's prayer was in vain for a soon as he stopped, Crescent had plopped herself down in his lap and stared up at him with wobbly eyes.  
  
At the same time, Hiei had just hopped off the windowsill only to be glomped by a very energetic youko.  
  
"MORNING!" YoukoFoxglove yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Morning," Crescent said back to her while playing with the silver strands of Kurama's tail.  
  
Foxglove pulled Hiei to the corner of the room and started to play with his gravity-defying hair. Suddenly a loud grumbling was heard and all eyes turned to Hiei.  
  
"What? I'm hungry." Hiei glared at everyone, daring them to keep looking at him. Everyone turned back to what they were doing trying to ignore the grumbling coming from the corner of the room. They all whistled innocently, as if they heard nothing.  
  
Foxglove had an easy solution for the youkai though. She took out a bowl and filled it with a white substance. The she fed it to Hiei and he ate every last bite.  
  
Meanwhile, Crescent was very content just playing with Kurama's tails and scratching his ears. Kurama purred in pleasure and leaned into the hand that was petting him. Crescent smiled and was so focused on pleasing the youko that she didn't here the noise in the corner.  
  
"Me wuvs you foxglove. And I'm gonna pet you and keep you and name you. um. FLUFFY!"  
  
Foxglove sweatdropped and at the sound of Hiei's loud voice (A/N: when he yelled Fluffy) both Crescent and Kurama turned around.  
  
Piccolo was the only one not fazed by Hiei's voice. He was also the only one not touched by the crazy girls since yesterday.  
  
"Can I go home now?" he asked impatiently. He had no desire to stay here and by the looks of what was going on, he didn't want to stay to find out.  
  
However no one heard him (A/N: poor Piccy-chan) All eyes were turned on to Hiei and Foxglove, who had suddenly changed positions. Foxglove was the one being pampered by Hiei!  
  
Crescent was amazed and looked over at Foxglove. She looked quite content being in Hiei's arms and had no disagreements with her current situation. Crescent walked over to Foxglove and Hiei and whispered in the youko's ears, "What's going on?"  
  
The kitsune grinned and whispered back, "I have a new koi! (A/N: koibito: lover, same thing)"  
  
Crescent was amazed at the sudden change of attitude Hiei had and was wondering how she could get a certain youko to be her koi.  
  
Kurama watched as she saw the blue-haired girl who was obsessed with him, talk to the female youko.  
  
'They're talking about me. I just know it. they're talking about me.'  
  
He then saw Crescent point at him and looking at him in disbelief while the youko whispered something in her ear. He sweatdropped. 'Yup. They're definitely talking about me'  
  
Crescent listened in admiration as she heard that the way to every youkai's heart is through his stomach. Foxglove had just told her that the reason Hiei had been all over her was because he loved. you guessed it. SWEET SNOW! Foxglove grinned evilly as Hiei grew impatient of waiting for her and he came over and started dragging her back to the corner. Before she left though, she told Crescent a very important factor.  
  
"I heard he loves chocolate sweet snow!"  
  
The blue-haired girl snickered as she started to prepare for her magic. She was about to start when she noticed something.  
  
"Hey Foxglove!" she whispered over to the pleasantly purring youko.  
  
Foxglove looked up from being pampered by Hiei and tilted her head to the left as if asking 'What's wrong?'  
  
"I need a bowl."  
  
Foxglove facefaulted at this and Crescent laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. (A/N: just imagine the anime people)  
  
The youko handed her a bowl (which was conveniently located), and went back into the arms of her fire-demon.  
  
Crescent used her powers to control ice and formed a small pile of crushed ice inside the bowl. She was about to add chocolate extract when she noticed another problem.  
  
"Pst! Foxglove!"  
  
Foxglove looked up again and crawled over to her friend's side. Hiei was rather annoyed at the constant interruptions and glared at the human girl. Crescent laughed nervously and told foxglove her problem.  
  
"You don't happen to have chocolate extract do you?"  
  
Foxglove looked at her and pulled out some chocolate extract (also conveniently located).  
  
"Anything else?" she asked before returning to the now fuming Hiei.  
  
"As a matter a fact."  
  
Crescent started to list off all the ingredients needed to make chocolate sweet snow. Some cream, sugar, little bit of milk, some measuring cups, a spoon, napkins (A/N: not to make sweet snow, it's just in case the eating part of the sweet snow gets a little... messy...) were all on her list of ingredients.  
  
Foxglove frantically pulled out all the items listed (all *CONVINIENTLY* located ^_^) and handed them all to Crescent. The girl thanked her and returned to her little "kitchen" in the middle of the room.  
  
When she got there, she noticed that most of the ice had melted (A/N: figures. since she took forever just trying to get the ingredients). She sweatdropped and conjured up a new batch of ice and started to mix the ingredients together.  
  
~* A few minutes later*~  
  
Crescent was happily sitting in the lap of the youko and feeding him chocolate sweet snow. He was purring happily and didn't seem quite so nervous anymore.  
  
Finally, after the last bite of the sweet snow, Crescent dared to ask the question.  
  
"Kurama, will you be my koi?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, did I stop it off at a good place? I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I was just a bit busy during my lifetime, but I was itching to write the next chapter to this and so here it is!! Hopefully you'll all remember what happened before and read this chapter. Luvs to all of you  
  
~*CrescentStar*~ 


End file.
